


Waiting (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [28]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty-Eight: Can't Use Available Bathroom, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus loves long baths. Diego hates that Klaus loves long baths.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 16





	Waiting (Omovember 2020)

Diego had to have been waiting for at least half an hour. He understood that sometimes his siblings needed personal space, but they had their own rooms for that. He knocked on the door again.

“Occupied!”

Stupid Klaus and his long ass baths. He was most likely high too.

“Hurry up, I need to piss!” Diego shouted. He never understood why Reginald thought it was a good idea to put just one toilet in a house with ten occupants. Eleven if you include the bedraggled cat Klaus smuggled in for three months when they were teenagers. He insisted on bathing the wretched thing every night, which was actually a good idea, since it probably had fleas. He couldn’t bathe away its rabies though, so it had to go.

Every time was the same. Diego would knock on the door and Klaus would shout about how he was exfoliating his feet/head/asshole. Then, Diego would go to the café next door and use the bathroom there. However, it was getting late, and the café was closed. So, Diego waited.

“Come on, I’m really desperate!” Diego yelled, embarrassed about how childish he sounded.

“It’s not a real bath if your fingers don’t look like raisins by the time you’re done!”

“I don’t care about your fucking real bath!” Diego groaned.

That was a mistake. Now Klaus would spend extra time in there just to get his own back, Diego knew it.

He went to his room and played on his phone for ten minutes to distract himself, but he couldn’t escape the building pressure in his bladder. He had to limp back to the bathroom, one hand shoved hastily between his legs.

“C’mon, Klaus, please!” Diego whined, angrily hammering his fist on the door.

“Alright, fine.”

Diego was so relieved that he momentarily lost control, a spurt of pee dampening his boxers. “You gotta hurry up! I’m gonna pee my pants!” He whined, sounding more like a child than ever.

“I’m being as quick as I can, alright?”

Diego heard the plug being pulled, and all the water from the bath draining away. The plumbing system was old, and it gurgled and sloshed loudly, which didn’t help Diego’s current situation. His body craved the relief that his brief lapse of control gave him, and his bladder throbbed with pain and pressure, his legs trembling as he struggled to stay standing.

His hands grew wet between his legs, as piss began to seep through the dark fabric of his pants, soaking his whole crotch area within seconds. He panted as pee began to pour between his fingers against his will, his whole body shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. He heard the first few drops hit the floor, quickening in pace before they turned into a steady stream, his body having finally given up the losing battle it was fighting.

Diego sank down against the wall as his knees buckled, both hands slipping out from between his legs, soaked with piss. He couldn’t believe it. He’d just wet himself like an infant. So many shops were still open despite the time, and he could have easily asked to use one of their bathrooms. He could have pissed in the alley. He could have even pissed in a bottle. But no, he chose to wait for his stupid brother to finish embracing his inner mermaid in the bath, and peed all over the floor, and all over _himself_.

The door clicked open, and Klaus looked down at him guiltily. “Sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Diego sniffled and shook his head, resting his forehead against his knees, the smell of his pee strong and invasive, a harsh and constant reminder of what had just happened.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes and ask Mom to make you a hot cocoa. And the bath’s free now. You can take as long as you need.” Klaus smiled weakly.

Diego looked up, a small smile creeping onto his face.


End file.
